


The Fool

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two very young Timelords don't like their names so decide to give each other nicknames...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Saw on the CBBC website the April Fool's joke of the Doctor's real name as having been revealed as Hugh... so it's Hugh Who... And this rather amused me so a friend suggested that I write a cracky little fic about it... This is the result! XD  
> I even managed to make it fit in my personal fanon! XDD
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

One day on Gallifrey a young boy was strolling aimlessly through the citadel of the Timelords. He wasn’t really paying attention to his surroundings or indeed where he was going, meaning he soon bumped into someone. Another boy, about his age with jet black hair.

“Oooof” said the other boy as he was collided with.

“Sorry,” replied the first sheepishly, “didn’t see you there…”  
The second grinned, “It’s fine. I don’t mind… where you headed anyway?”

“Eh… nowhere… nothing to do round here” responded the first.

“Agreed. It can get so boring around here!” the second commented.

“Yeah… so, what’s your name?” the first asked.

“Derek… and you?” the other responded, regarding the other boy with some interest. He hadn’t really met many boys of his own age before, but he could tell they would be excellent friends.

“Hugh” came the response from the first boy, who was regarding Derek with equal interest.

Derek grinned at Hugh, who grinned back. “Eh actually I don’t really like my name” Derek informed Hugh with a small sigh.

“Hmmm me either” Hugh said sadly… “How about we think of nicknames for each other? Something more interesting?” he suggested to his knew friend.

“Sure, sounds great!” Derek replied enthusiastically, “but… like what? I mean I don’t know you all that well and, well I can’t really think of anything…”

“Hmm… me either…” Hugh admitted… suddenly a bright idea came to him… “I have an idea… I was leant some books about this planet… Earth… maybe we should look in there for ideas?”

“Yeah, sounds good to me… let’s have a look,” Derek asked. And with that they both settled down on the floor right there and Hugh extracted the book from his bag. They sat for a while flicking through until something caught Derek’s attention.

“Oooh stop there a moment… that looks interesting…”  
Hugh looked at the page. It was apparently called the Greek alphabet. There were a load of symbols on the page with pronunciations under them.

“What did you have in mind then?” he asked

“Well I thought maybe that one and that one for you,” he said pointing at two symbols — a 'Theta' and a 'Sigma'. Hugh read out what it said underneath

“The-ta… Sig-ma…. Theta Sigma… Yeah, I like it.”

Derek grinned. “How about just Theta for short?”

“Yeah, sounds good to me” said Theta, also grinning. “Now we just need to find one for you.”

They continued flicking through the book before something else caught Derek’s attention.

“I know you should think of one for me really… but I do rather like the look of that…” he said, pointing to a page. Theta looked.

“Hmmm Koschei the deathless? Sounds bit horrible to me…” he said, frowning slightly.

“Nah, deathless… immortal… living forever… we’re Timelords Theta… well… sorta… we’re the closest you get to that…” he said smiling. He’d always loved that he would get to live on, even when his body was going to die. “Koschei… Koschei…” he said, sounding the name out. “Got a sorta ring to it, wouldn’t you say?”

“Hmmm, yeah, I suppose so…” replied Theta. “Alright then Koschei it is!” he grinned. “Theta and Koschei. Much better than Hugh and Derek any day!”

Unfortunately they didn’t see each other again until they were eight and facing initiation, and had completely forgotten about this encounter and how they got those nicknames, but they didn’t forget about the nicknames themselves, and were known for many years as Theta and Koschei, the names Hugh and Derek completely forgotten.


End file.
